


Origins

by thehufflepuffreference



Series: Write Me Like A Love Song [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And then all live near each other, Blacksmith Keith, College AU, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Focus is on Klance, Garrison trio, I do what I want, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Musician Lance (Voltron), PINING KEITH, Team Voltron Youtube AU, Trans Male Character, Vlogger Lance, YouTube, Youtube AU, Youtuber AU, and platonic relationships, broganes, klangst, pining lance, roommates au, they all live together, this is so self-indulgent, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehufflepuffreference/pseuds/thehufflepuffreference
Summary: The Origin story of my YouTuber AU, where Team Voltron are YouTubers who started out at the same university sharing a residential house. They're all figuring out how to be adults and how to get famous, and Lance and Keith keep being difficult instead of being smitten.Shiro claps his hands together, leans forward, and says,“Cool, so I figured we should get to know each other if we’re going to be living together for a year. We also have to go over community rules and whatnot, but let’s start with an icebreaker.”





	Origins

It starts like this: they’re two days into the semester when the house president, Shiro, calls a house meeting. They’d been thrown together into a campus house when some of the room assignments got messed up, and mostly they hardly knew each other. The six college students file into their lounge and take up seats on the various couches, chairs, and cushions strewn around the room. Each of them is looking around at the others, no one really sure what they should be saying, until Shiro claps his hands together, leans forward, and says,

“Cool, so I figured we should get to know each other if we’re going to be living together for a year. We also have to go over community rules and whatnot, but let’s start with an icebreaker.” 

They went around announcing their majors, but no one really overlapped. Pidge was majoring in computer science and robotics, Hunk in engineering, Lance in communications with a minor in music, Allura majored in political science, Shiro in astrophysics, and Keith in metalworking. So they moved on to other topics, trying to find that one connection that they could work off of. Did any of them know each other before moving in? 

Hunk and Lance had known each other through high school. Shiro was friends with Matt, Pidge’s older brother. Keith was adopted by Shiro’s family when he was fourteen. Hunk and Pidge had a summer class together. Allura and Lance had taken a class together the last semester before summer break. Nothing sparked from those threads…So they started throwing out anything that might click.

“Video games” That sparked a ten minute fight about which Killbot Phantasm game was better.

“Favorite food” Hunk hadn’t stopped talking about his diverse culinary experience long enough for a conversation to build. They sat around for half an hour more tossing out subjects, hoping one would take. Shiro could feel everyone starting to get antsy, and knew he had to get something or he’d lose the whole purpose of this event. 

“Youtube!” He shouted, hitting his prosthetic fist against the table beside him. “Everyone likes YouTube, right? Who do we all watch? How do you feel about YouTube?” He looked around with eager eyes. Shiro’s emphatic outburst had caught everyone’s attention again, and he suppressed a grin as he watched everyone turn into the rough circle they’d created through the night. 

“Actually, Lance, Hunk, and I all have our own channels and upload some stuff,” Pidge replied, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “It’s pretty cool, but we all post different things. I’m sort of surprised you all haven’t caught Lance vlogging yet, he’s pretty much always doing it.” Lance blushed a little, but shrugged and nodded, she had a point, his camera was pretty much an extension of his arm at that point. 

“Oh!” Allura exclaimed, looking at the three in excitement, “I also have a channel! I mostly post makeup tutorials or unboxings, but I also do some advice if I have a topic about which I feel confident or passionate.” This was pure gold. Shiro felt like he would explode in relief from having this event finally go somewhere right. 

“Keith and I also both have channels.” He said, earning a shout and a cuff to the back of the head from Keith. “Don’t be shy, Keith, your channel is very interesting and we’re all sharing. This is a safe space.” 

The last sentence earned him light laughter from the others in the room, and a vicious eye roll from Keith. 

“I’m not shy, I just don’t like talking about my channel.” Keith muttered, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Do you post something embarrassing or something? Not that there’s anything bad with that, that’s cool, it’s just, you don’t have to talk about it if it’s embarrassing and you don’t want anyone you know to know.” Hunk rambled, trying to placate Keith and let him know they wouldn’t be mad if he didn’t want to share. 

“Yeah, I mean, I get it. I’m like an open book, but sometimes I’m still unsure about people I know watching my videos,” Lance said, looking at Keith from the corner of his eye. 

And everything devolved from there. The meeting broke up shortly after that conversation, and everyone went back to their rooms. There were five rooms in the house, which meant that two had to share, but Lance and Hunk were planning on that since they’d been roommates their last year as well. For a bit they continued as they always had, everyone leading mostly separate lives, but starting to bond. Until the collaborations started. 

Pidge had Allura on her channel, having challenged the older girl to a Mario Kart showdown, and so Allura had Pidge in a video talking about women in STEM majors, which lead to fans of both girls trying to figure out how they knew each other. 

Pidge, Hunk, and Lance often hosted each other on their channels, and had thrown around the idea of making a collaborative channel called “The Garrison Trio,” but were afraid they’d be tracked down to their university too easily, so they just continued frequenting each others videos. 

Other collabs happened, more and more frequently as the house mates got to know each other, and decided to just record the activities they were already participating in. But things really started gaining traction when Lance started vlogging daily for a class project. It was easiest for him to upload his videos for class directly onto his already existing channel, but people began to notice the other YouTubers around, and that bit of information spread like wildfire. All of a sudden, they were combining fanbases, Allura’s mass of fans flooding the others’ channels, and their smaller follower count eagerly latching on to the other YouTubers, for the off chance of seeing more of their faves. 

As Thanksgiving break approaches, everyone seems to have bonded a lot more, have gotten very close and consider each other friends…everyone except Keith and Lance that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is my first Voltron fanfic, much to the surprise of my roommate. The entirety of this series is self-indulgent, because I am only including things I like to see. It was entirely inspired by a song I heard on my way to class one day that immediately sent me into writing a "what if" that became this. This is sort of an intro piece, and there's more to come. It's pretty much build up to a point that I've already written, but I wanted to explore this universe a little more. Instead of writing a multi-chapter fic (because I never seem to update those because I'm the worst), I'm making this a series of one-shots or shorter fics, and I will try to be more consistent. I graduate in a couple months so it might be then that I get better. I'm apologizing in advance. 
> 
> If you got this far, keep rocking on,  
> THR


End file.
